This invention broadly relates to the field of simulated parenting. More specifically, the invention relates to infant simulators used in educational programs for educating prospective parents about the realities of parenthood and assisting in the education and training of personnel in the child-care field.
Teen-age pregnancy is an ever increasing problem. Teen-age parents, surveyed as to why they elected to have a baby, gave such reasons as xe2x80x9cbabies are so cute,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cI wanted attention,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cI needed someone to love and love me back.xe2x80x9d Such romantic feelings toward having a baby almost never include an understanding of the responsibilities imposed by a baby, including loss of sleep, loss of freedom, the need for constant attention, etc. Attempts to educate teen-agers about the trials and tribulations of caring for an infant and raising a child, using the traditional educational methods of lectures and readings, are rarely successful.
Some resourceful educators, realizing that traditional educational methods are inadequate, have attempted to demonstrate the care requirements of an infant by requiring students to carry a sack of flour, an egg or a plant for several days. While somewhat exemplary of the care requirements of an infant, such programs do not fairly represent the care requirements of an actual infant and have proven to be of limited success.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,038 issued to Kardon, U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,170 issued to Wolf, U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,899 issued to Bonanno et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,948 issued to Burks and U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,644 issued to Kelley describe dolls that will wet a diaper after being fed from a bottle. The dolls described in Kardon and Wolf each include electrical circuitry capable of initiating crying when a diaper on the doll is sufficiently wetted after being fed from a bottle, and terminating such crying upon removal of the wetted diaper. Similarly, the doll described in Bonanno et al. further includes electrical circuitry capable of initiating crying when the doll is diapered and a bottle is removed from the mouth of the doll, and terminating such crying by removing the diaper from the doll. Such dolls are not useful for educating students about the trials and tribulations of caring for an infant as the feeding and wetting cycle, with or without crying, is under control of the user. The student, unless under constant supervision by an educator, can feed and change the doll on a schedule selected by the student.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,338 issued to Wexler discloses a doll which emits a crying sound when a manually operated switch is actuated. The user must then determine which of several switches, labeled with such actions as feeding, diaper changing or back patting, will turn off the crying sound. While interesting as a plaything, this doll suffers from the same drawback as the xe2x80x9cfeed and wetxe2x80x9d dolls in that activation of crying is under control of the user. The student, unless under constant supervision by an educator, can activate crying on a schedule selected by the student.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,911 issued to Klose et al. discloses a doll which can operate in two different modes. In a first mode, the doll emits different sounds based upon which of several switches, located at various positions on the body of the doll, is actuated (e.g., actuation of the mouth switch produces xe2x80x9cyum-yum,xe2x80x9d while actuation of the back switch produces xe2x80x9caahhxe2x80x9d). In a second mode the doll emits a sound and the user must then determine which of the switches will turn off the crying sound and produce a satisfaction signal, such as xe2x80x9cmommy.xe2x80x9d The user can deactivate the doll by pressing a specified switch on the doll or simply failing to activate the proper switch within a given time period. Again, while interesting as a plaything, this doll suffers from the same drawback as the xe2x80x9cfeed and wetxe2x80x9d dolls in that activation and deactivation of the doll is under control of the user. The student, unless under constant supervision by an educator, can activate and deactivate the doll on a schedule selected by the student.
A particularly useful infant simulator system for use in educating students about the care requirements of an infant is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,388 issued to Jurmain et al. and assigned to the assignee of this application. The patent discloses an infant simulator capable of crying at intervals, with the crying continuing until a care key is inserted into the infant simulator and continuously held in position against a biasing means for a defined time period. The crying schedule may be changed to simulate a healthy, sick or ideal infant. A tremblor may be included to cause the infant to shake at intervals for purposes of simulating a drug-affected infant. The infant simulator can also include indicators showing rough handling, improper positioning and the detection of a loud sound. The care key may include a means for securing the key to an assigned individual.
While the infant simulator described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,388 and sold under the trademark BABY THINK IT OVER(copyright) has proven extremely useful as an educational tool, a continuing need exists for an improved infant simulator capable of realistically demonstrating the variety of needs and care requirements of an infant, as well as the positive aspects of caring for and loving an infant.
The infant simulator includes a variety of features designed to emulate the care requirements of an infant. The infant simulator can be designed and programmed with any combination of the described features, including the ability to selectively activate and deactivate individual features for each assignment period. The infant simulator is equipped to record and report the quality of care and responsiveness of a person caring for the infant simulator and/or signal the person caring for the infant simulator when care is required.
The features can be conveniently grouped into the categories of (i) environmental events, (ii) demand events, and (iii) ancillary features.
Environmental Events
Indirectly Induced
Temperature Sensor
Infants should not be exposed to temperature extremes. The infant simulator can be equipped with a temperature sensor capable of sensing the environmental temperatures to which the infant simulator is exposed.
In a first embodiment, the infant simulator is further equipped with a system for recording and reporting the sensed temperature. In a second embodiment, the infant simulator is further equipped with a system for generating a perceptible thermal exposure signal when the sensed temperature falls above or below a defined acceptable temperature range. A preferred embodiment combines both the recording/reporting and signaling systems so that the person caring for the infant simulator is advised when the environmental temperature has reached an unacceptable level, and the recorded information can be reviewed by a program administrator upon completion of the assignment.
Smoke Detector
Infants should not be exposed to smoke. The infant simulator can be equipped with a smoke detector capable of sensing environmental smoke from such sources as a bonfire, fireplace, cigarette, cigar, or pipe.
In a first embodiment, the infant simulator is equipped with a system for recording and reporting instances of detected exposures to smoke. In a second embodiment, the infant simulator is equipped with a system for generating a perceptible smoke exposure signal when smoke is detected. A preferred embodiment combines both the recording/reporting and signaling systems so that the student caring for the infant simulator is advised when smoke is detected and the recorded information can be reviewed by a program administrator upon completion of the assignment.
Sunlight Sensor
Infants should not be exposed to direct sunlight. The eyes of an infant cannot accommodate the intensity of direct sunlight, nor can the skin of an infant withstand any significant exposure to the sun without irritating the skin. The infant simulator can be equipped with a light sensor capable of sensing direct exposure to sunlight.
In a first embodiment, the infant simulator is equipped with a system for recording and reporting instances when the simulator is exposed to direct sunlight (i.e., light having an illuminance exceeding a defined threshold value such as 2,000 foot-candles.). In a second embodiment, the infant simulator is equipped with a system for generating a perceptible sunlight exposure signal when the simulator is exposed to direct sunlight. A preferred embodiment combines both the recording/reporting and signaling systems so that the student caring for the infant simulator is advised when the infant is being exposed to direct sunlight and the recorded information can be reviewed by a program administrator upon completion of the assignment.
Loud Noise Sensor
Infants should not be exposed to loud noises. The ears of an infant cannot accommodate loud noises such as experienced when proximately exposed to airplane engines during takeoff, firecrackers, firetruck sirens, loud rock music, shouting, screaming, etc. The infant simulator can be equipped with a sound sensor capable of sensing loud noises.
In a first embodiment, the infant simulator is equipped with a system for recording and reporting instances when the simulator is exposed to loud noises (i.e., noise exceeding a defined threshold value such as about 80 decibels.). In a second embodiment, the infant simulator is equipped with a system for generating a perceptible loud sound exposure signal when the simulator is exposed to an excessively loud sound. A preferred embodiment combines both the recording/reporting and signaling systems so that the student caring for the infant simulator is advised when the infant is being exposed to excessive levels of noise and the recorded information can be reviewed by a program administrator upon completion of the assignment.
Overstimulation
Infants can be overstimulated by prolonged periods of auditory and/or visual stimulation and/or movement. The infant simulator can be equipped with a sound and/or motion detector for sensing prolonged exposure to noise and/or prolonged periods of movement.
In a first embodiment, the infant simulator is equipped with a system for recording and reporting instances of overstimulation. In a second embodiment, the infant simulator is equipped with a system for generating a perceptible overstimulation signal when overstimulation is sensed. A preferred embodiment combines both the recording/reporting and signaling systems so that the student caring for the infant simulator is advised when overstimulation has occurred and the recorded information can be reviewed by a program administrator upon completion of the assignment.
Directly Induced
Infants must be handled with care at all times and should never be intentionally or unintentionally dropped, shaken, squeezed, struck or otherwise physically harmed. Two of the more prevalent abuses are the result of a frustrated care provider shaking and/or squeezing the infant; usually shaking the body while allowing the appendages to flop back-and-forth, and/or squeezing the infant""s arm, leg or head. The infant simulator can be equipped with (i) an impact sensor capable of sensing a potentially injurious impact upon the infant simulator indicative of being dropped, shaken or struck, and/or (ii) a compression sensor capable of sensing potentially injurious compression of the infant simulator.
Impact Sensor
In a first embodiment, the infant simulator is equipped with a system for recording and reporting an abusive impact. In a second embodiment, the infant simulator is equipped with a system for generating a perceptible impact distress signal when abusive impact is sensed. A preferred embodiment combines both the recording/reporting and signaling systems so that the student caring for the infant simulator is immediately notified that they have injured the infant simulator, and the recorded information can be reviewed by a program administrator upon completion of the assignment.
The infant simulator is preferably equipped with multiple impact sensors and/or provided with appropriate programming so as to allow the infant simulator to differentiate between (i) a single impact indicative of a single intentional or unintentional strike or fall, and (ii) rapid multiple impacts indicative of intentional striking or shaking of the infant simulator.
Compression Sensor
In a first embodiment, the infant simulator is equipped with a compression sensor and a system for recording and reporting the sensed compression. In a second embodiment, the infant simulator is further equipped with a system for generating a perceptible distress signal when compression is sensed. A preferred embodiment combines both the recording/reporting and signaling systems so that the student caring for the infant simulator is immediately notified that they have injured the infant simulator, and the recorded information can be reviewed by a program administrator upon completion of the assignment.
Position Sensor
An infant should sleep and rest while lying on its back or side. An infant should rarely lie face down or be hung upside down. The infant simulator can be equipped with a position sensor capable of sensing the vertical and horizontal positioning of the infant simulator.
In a first embodiment, the infant simulator is further equipped with a system for recording and reporting the sensed positioning. In a second embodiment, the infant simulator is further equipped with a system for generating a perceptible positioning distress signal when the infant simulator is improperly positioned. A preferred embodiment combines both the recording/reporting and signaling systems so that the student caring for the infant simulator is advised when the infant is improperly positioned, and the recorded information can be reviewed by a program administrator upon completion of the assignment.
Diaper Sensor
Infants should usually be diapered during most of the day, with the exception of certain limited activities such as bathing. Hence, a realistic simulation should require that the infant simulator remain diapered throughout the assignment period.
In a first embodiment, the infant simulator is equipped with a system for recording and reporting the sensed absence of a diaper on the infant simulator. In a second embodiment, the infant simulator is further equipped with a system for generating a perceptible missing-diaper signal when the infant simulator is not diapered. A preferred embodiment combines both the recording/reporting and signaling systems so that the student caring for the infant simulator is advised when the infant is not diapered, and the recorded information can be reviewed by a program administrator upon completion of the assignment.
More specifically, the infant simulator can be equipped with (i) a sensor for detecting the presence and absence of a diaper on the infant simulator, (ii) a system in communication with the diaper sensor for generating a perceptible missing diaper signal when the diaper sensor detects a prolonged (e.g., greater than twenty minutes) absence of a diaper on the infant simulator, (iii) a system in communication with the missing diaper signal generating system for arresting the diaper-missing signal in response to receipt of a diaper-present satisfaction signal, and (iv) a diaper configured and arranged to be fitted over the lower torso of the infant simulator as a diaper, with the diaper having a means effective for being detected by the diaper sensor and transmitting the diaper-present satisfaction signal to the diaper-missing signal arresting system when the diaper is fitted on the infant simulator.
Demand Events
Diaper Change
Infants require periodic diaper changes. A realistic simulation of a diaper change should include the actual changing of a diaper. By requiring a first xe2x80x9csoiledxe2x80x9d diaper to be removed and a new xe2x80x9ccleanxe2x80x9d diaper placed upon the infant simulator, the person caring for the infant simulator learns that you must carry an extra diaper at all times, and gains a more complete understanding of the requirements of an actual diaper change (e.g., a person carrying the infant simulator into a restaurant would, assuming some level of modesty and etiquette, take the infant simulator to the rest room to change the diaper).
The infant simulator can be equipped with (i) a system for generating a perceptible diaper-change signal, (ii) a system in communication with the diaper-change signal generating system for arresting the diaper-change signal in response to receipt of a diaper-change satisfaction signal, and (iii) a diaper configured and arranged to be fitted over the lower torso of the infant simulator as a diaper, with the diaper having a means effective for transmitting the diaper-change satisfaction signal to the diaper-change signal arresting system when the diaper is fitted on the infant simulator.
The infant simulator can further be equipped with a system for measuring, recording and reporting the number and duration of each diaper-change episode (i.e., the number of times the perceptible diaper-change signal is generated and the time periods between initiation of the perceptible diaper-change signal and completion of a diaper change effective for transmitting the diaper-change satisfaction signal.).
Rocking
Infants often like to be gently rocked. Parents and other care providers will often rock an infant when the infant is fidgety or fussy, or when the person simply wants to comfort the infant. A realistic simulation of rocking should require actual rocking of the infant simulator.
The infant simulator can be equipped with (i) a system for generating a perceptible rocking-request signal, and (ii) a system in communication with the rocking-request signal generating system for detecting rocking of the infant simulator and arresting the rocking-request signal when rocking is detected.
The infant simulator can further be equipped with a system for measuring, recording and reporting the number and/or duration of rocking-request episodes (i.e., the number of times the perceptible rocking-request signal is generated and the time periods between initiation of the perceptible rocking-request signal and the commencement of rocking.).
Feeding with Burp
Infants must be regularly fed. A realistic simulation of a feeding should require both feeding and burping of the infant simulator. In order to accurately emulate a feeding, the infant simulator can be equipped with both a feeding-request module and a burping-request module, with the burping-request module requiring actual patting of the infant simulator.
The feeding module can include (i) a system for generating a perceptible feeding-request signal, (ii) a system in communication with the feeding-request signal generating system for arresting the feeding-request signal in response to receipt of a feeding signal, and (iii) a device for transmitting the feeding signal to the feeding-request signal arresting system when placed in communicative proximity to the infant simulator whereby the feeding-request signal is arrested.
The burping module can include (i) a system for generating a perceptible burping-request signal, (ii) a system for initiating generation of the burping-request signal in communication with both the feeding-request module and the burping-request signal generating system for initiating generation of the burping-request signal after the feeding signal is received by the feeding-request module, and (iii) a system in communication with the burping-request signal generating system for detecting patting of the infant simulator and arresting the burping-request signal when patting is detected.
The infant simulator can further be equipped with a means for individually or separately measuring, recording and reporting the number and/or duration of each feeding-request episode (i.e., the number of times the perceptible feeding-request signal is generated and the time periods between initiation of the perceptible feeding-request signal and the commencement of feeding) and each burping-request episode (i.e., the number of times the perceptible burping-request signal is generated and the time periods between initiation of the perceptible burping-request signal and the commencement of patting.).
Fussy and Demand Events
Infants will occasionally fuss for one reason or another and, despite every effort by the parent or other care-provider, cannot be comforted. In such situations, the infant tends to continue fussing until the unknown cause of the fussing dissipates of its own accord. In order to accurately emulate the frustration encountered by parents and other care-providers in such situations, the infant simulator can be equipped with a demand event module (e.g., a diaper-change module, a rocking module, a feeding module, etc.) and a fussing module, wherein only the demand event module is capable of being satisfied.
The demand event module can include (i) a system for generating a perceptible demand signal, (ii) a system in communication with the demand signal generating system for arresting the demand signal in response to receipt of a satisfaction signal, and (iii) a device for transmitting the satisfaction signal to the demand signal arresting system when placed in communicative proximity to the infant simulator whereby the demand signal is arrested.
The fussing module can include (i) a system for generating a perceptible fussing signal, (ii) a fussing interval timer in communication with the fussing signal generating system for initiating generation of the fussing signal at intervals; and (iii) a fussing duration timer in communication with the fussing signal generating system for terminating generation of the fussing signal at the end of a fussing period.
Since the fussing module does not include a system capable of arresting the fussing signal, the fussing signal will necessarily continue until the end of the fussing period regardless of the actions of the student.
Rest
Infants need frequent rest periods and naps during which the infant should not be stimulated (e.g., limited movement of the infant and limited noise levels reaching the infant). A realistic simulation of caring for an infant should include rest periods during which interaction with the infant simulator must be minimized (e.g., no movement above a threshold force and no sounds above a threshold decibel level).
The infant simulator can be equipped with (i) a system for generating a perceptible rest-request signal, and (ii) a system in communication with the rest-request signal generating system for detecting resting of the infant simulator (i.e., limited movement and sounds) and arresting the rest-request signal when resting is detected.
The infant simulator can further be equipped with a system for measuring, recording and reporting the number and/or duration of each rest-request episode (i.e., the number of times the perceptible rest-request signal is generated and the time periods between initiation of the perceptible rest-request signal and the commencement of resting.).
Ancillary Features
The features described below are labeled as ancillary features because they function to enhance performance of an infant simulator exhibiting at least one type of an environmental or demand event. For practical purposes, the disclosed ancillary features are operable in combination with the modules disclosed herein as well as any other modules requiring the student to interact with the infant simulator (i.e., remove the infant simulator from the unacceptable environment or provide the infant simulator with the appropriate satisfaction signal.).
Multiple Behavior Modes Feature
Infants have different care requirements, dependent upon several factors such as the age of the infant, the disposition of the infant, the level of care historically provided the infant, whether it is daytime or night time, whether the child is sick or healthy, etc. For example, some infants will sleep continuously for several hours at night, while others will wake almost every hour and require some type of attention. In order to emulate the different care requirements of infants, the infant simulator can be equipped to (i) permit a program administrator to select between several programming options which require different types and/or levels of care, and/or (ii) change the behavior of the infant simulator during the course of an assignment period due to such factors as time of day, sickness, or level of care provided by the student.
Selected at the Beginning of an Assignment Period
Age
The care requirements of an infant change as they age. For example, newborn infants generally require more frequent care than a six month old infant. In order to emulate the different care requirements of infants as they age, the infant simulator can be equipped to permit a program administrator to select between several programs which require different age appropriate types of care. In a preferred embodiment, the types of care can be set to represent the care requirements of a newborn infant, a three month old infant and a six month old infant, thereby allowing the program administrator to change the simulation for each student.
This feature can also enhance a student""s sense of participation and involvement in the program by allowing the student to select the age of the infant.
Feeding Method
The care requirements of a breast fed infant are generally different than those of a bottle fed infant. For example, breast fed infants tend to require more frequent feedings and diaper changes, while bottle feeding requires preparation time before and clean-up time after each feeding. In order to emulate the different care requirements of breast fed and bottle fed infants, the infant simulator can be equipped to permit a program administrator to select between a breast fed program and a bottle fed program. In a preferred embodiment, the breast fed program would provide a greater frequency of feeding and diaper change periods, while the bottle fed program would provide for longer feeding and diaper change periods. In addition, the breast fed program could require that feeding occur in a private location (e.g., feeding can only be provided with limited noise levels), while the bottle fed program could require morning and/or evening attendance periods, designed to simulate the time required to prepare the bottles, and/or the insertion of an actual bottle in order to feed the infant.
This feature can also enhance a student""s sense of participation and involvement in the program by allowing the student to select whether to breast feed or bottle feed the infant.
Disposition
Different infants have different care requirements due to the disposition of the infant. These different levels of care can be produced by altering the time interval between demand events (i.e., increase or decrease the number of events occurring within an assignment period) and/or altering the duration of each demand period (i.e., increase or decrease the length of each period). The different levels of care can be set to represent the care requirements of an easy, an average and a difficult infant, thereby allowing the program administrator to change the simulation for each student.
Occurring During an Assignment Period
Daytime/Night Time Feature
Infants tend to have different care requirements during the daytime (e.g., between the hours of about 8:00 a.m. and 8:00 p.m., more preferably between the core hours of about 9:00 a.m. and 6:00 p.m.) and the night time (e.g., between the hours of about 8:00 p.m. and 8:00 a.m., more preferably between the core hours of about 10:00 p.m. and 6:00 a.m.). As a general matter, night time care requirements are less than daytime requirements, with longer intervals between demand events and shorter demand periods during the night time hours.
In order to emulate the different care requirements of an infant during night time hours, the infant simulator can be equipped with an internal clock, set to the actual time of day, and the microcontroller unit programmed to decrease the duration of demand periods and/or increase the time intervals between demand events occurring during night time hours.
Historical Level of Care
The infant simulator can be programmed to increase or decrease the level of care required by the infant simulator based upon the level of care provided by the student during an assignment period. For example, failure to provide a satisfaction signal within a defined time limit (e.g., two minutes) for a defined number of consecutive demand events (e.g., three demand events), failure to respond to a single demand event within a demand period, or subjecting the infant simulator to physical abuse, can cause the infant simulator to increase the level of care required from easy to average (e.g., decreasing the time interval between events and/or increasing the duration of each period).
Sick Period Feature
Infants tend to require additional care when they are sick. In order to emulate the increased care requirements of a sick infant, the infant simulator can be programmed to initiate a sick period, during which the duration of demand periods occurring within the sick period are increased and/or the time interval between demand periods occurring within the sick period are decreased.
The infant simulator can further be equipped with (i) a system for generating a perceptible sick signal, and (ii) a system for recording and reporting the occurrence of a sick period.
Comatose Feature
The infant simulator can include a sensor and/or programming to detect severe abuse or neglect rising to the level of a pernicious event (e.g., extreme thermal exposure, abusive compression, an abusive impact, or prolonged failure to feed), measured in terms of the duration and/or force of the abuse and/or neglect, and causing the infant simulator to enter into a coma (e.g., recording and reporting of severe abuse/neglect and cessation of all program functions). The infant simulator can also optionally (i) signal the student to seek immediate medical attention for the comatose infant (e.g., a password or medical care key possessed by a xe2x80x9cmedical representativexe2x80x9d such as the program administrator) to prevent the infant from dying, and/or (ii) measure, record and report the occurrence and/or duration of the medical request episode (i.e., the occurrence of such an incident and the time period between initiation of the perceptible medical attention-request signal and receipt of the medical attention-received signal.).
Contented Signal Feature
The responsibility of caring for an infant can engender the contrasting emotions of fulfillment and frustration. A realistic simulation of caring for an infant should include environmental events, demand events and ancillary features emulating both the positive and negative aspects of caring for an infant.
The infant simulator can be equipped with a contented condition submodule for providing positive feedback to the student when proper care is provided. The contented submodule can include (i) a system for generating a perceptible contented signal, and (ii) a system in communication with a demand event module and the perceptible contented signal generating system for initiating generation of the contented signal after a satisfaction signal has been timely received by the demand event module.
Grace Period Feature
Those caring for an infant cannot be expected to remain within arms reach of the infant at all times, but are expected to remain close enough to promptly respond to the infant. Hence, in order to provide meaningful and realistic information to the program administrator as to the level of care provided by a student caring for the infant simulator, the simulator can be programmed to provide a grace period (e.g., about 1 to 3 minutes, preferably 2 minutes) after the initiation of a demand signal, within which the student can provide the appropriate satisfaction signal and the duration of the demand episode is recorded as zero. The recorded and reported duration of those demand episodes having a duration longer than the grace period can include or exclude the grace period as desired, with the program administrator advised as to the option selected so that they may accurately interpret the recorded and reported data and provide appropriate feedback to the student.
A grace period can also be usefully implemented in connection with certain environmental events (e.g., exposure to unacceptable environmental conditions of temperature, smoke, sunlight or position) where a limited period of exposure (e.g., exposure to cool conditions of between 05-15xc2x0 C. for less than 30 seconds) is generally not harmful to the infant. However, a grace period should not be implemented for those unacceptable environmental conditions capable of immediately resulting in injury to an infant, such as an abusive impact or abusive compression.
In a preferred embodiment, the infant simulator provides the student with a positive signal whenever the student has responded to the demand signal within the grace period, thereby immediately advising the student that they have provided prompt care and the report provided to the program administrator at the end of the assignment period will reflect that the duration of the demand episode was zero.
Identification System Feature
In order for a student to fully appreciate the responsibility of caring for an infant, and for a teacher to provide meaningful feedback to the student, it is important that the student to whom the infant simulator is assigned tend to the comfort, safety and demands of the infant simulator. In other words, it is important that the infant simulator be equipped with some type of system which requires the assigned student to care for the infant simulator, or at least be present when the duties are discharged.
For purposes of ensuring that the assigned student is at least present when the demands of the infant simulator are being satisfied as required by the demand event module, the infant simulator can be equipped with an identification feature including at least, (i) a system for receiving an identification signal personal to the assigned student, and (ii) a system in communication with the identification-signal receiving system and the demand event module effective for preventing arresting of the demand signal until the identification signal is received by the identification-signal receiving system.
Escalating Distress/Demand Signal Feature
Infants can provide a variety of perceptible signals to parents and other care-providers indicating that an environmental condition is making the infant uncomfortable, or requesting that a need be satisfied. While the most common signal is crying, other signals include fidgeting, fussing, gasping, repeated side-to-side shaking of the head, rubbing of the eyes and face, and whining. In addition, infants will usually escalate the signal over time when the condition continues or the need remains unsatisfied. Hence, a realistic simulation of caring for an infant should provide for an escalation in the strength, intensity and/or severity of a discomfort, distress or demand signal as the condition/need remains unsatisfied over time.
An infant simulator having an environmental event module or a demand event module can be further equipped with a system in communication with the module for escalating the perceptible discomfort, distress or demand signal generated by the discomfort, distress or demand signal generating system as the duration of the environmental discomfort period or demand period increases.
In addition, an infant simulator having an environmental event module or a demand event module can also be equipped with a system in communication with the module for de-escalating an escalated perceptible discomfort, distress or demand signal generated by the discomfort, distress or demand signal generating system once the appropriate satisfaction signal has been transmitted to the infant simulator.
Self-Directed Expression
Infants will occasionally generate a sound and/or action on their own initiative even though they are not seeking any type of interaction with a parent or other care-provider. A myriad of different self-directed expressions are possible, including specifically, but not exclusively, babbling, blinking of the eyes, flailing of the arms and/or legs, giggling, gurgling, hiccuping, laughing, screaming with joy, sighing, smiling, sneezing, spitting, squinting, sucking fingers and/or toes, wrinkling-up of the nose, etc.
In order to emulate these self-directed expressions, and enhance the reality of the simulation, the infant simulator can be equipped with a module (hereinafter xe2x80x9cexpression modulexe2x80x9d) capable of periodically generating a self-directed expression without regard to any effort on the part of the student to elicit such an expression.
The expression module comprises a system for periodically generating a perceptible self-directed expression. Since the self-directed expressions will generally be of the type which occurs briefly and is not typically perceived by a parent as requiring satisfaction, the self-directed expression module need not include a system capable of arresting the sound and/or action. Hence, the self-directed expression will necessarily continue until completed, regardless of the actions of the student.
Sound Recording
The infant simulator may optionally be equipped with a sound recorder (e.g., a standard tape recorder or a solid state sound recording device) for purposes of recording the verbal reaction of a student and others near the infant simulator to the various requirements of the infant simulator, for later review by the student and/or the program administrator. In order to provide a recording of useful duration, the sound recorder should be configured and arranged to record only when (i) a verbal reaction can be expected from the student (e.g., a three minute period after commencement of a demand event or during a pernicious event), and/or (ii) loud sounds are detected (e.g., yelling, screaming or shouting). The infant simulator can also include a voice recognition system in communication with the sound recorder for activating the sound recorder whenever the assigned student""s voice is detected.